


The Great Chibi War

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chibi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: In an alternate universe, chibis are used as weapons, resulting in a horrible war...





	The Great Chibi War

Ever since the invention of chibis, the Literature Club has descended into chaos. Everyone has been embroiled in an arms race, trying to amass an army of chibi soldiers. Natsuki and Yuri have been talking about overthrowing Monika as president. The club is dying.

I guess I have no choice but to accept the ~~retribution~~ revolution, but really, I hate fighting. I, Sayori, am a peaceful and benevolent dictator. I would never be a meanie, and send my chibis to battle.

I want breakfast. I made an egg and chibi sandwich, and eat it while hiding in my chibi fort. It's like a pillow fort, but with chibis instead of pillows.

Uh-oh. A lot of red lights are flashing! Looks like I've been hit! I wonder who is attacking me? I take a peek through a hole in the wall, and see Yuri and Natsuki fighting each other. Yuri is throwing Yuri chibis at Natsuki while gracefully moonwalking. Natsuki is holding on to a large Natsuki chibi by the ankles and swinging her around, deflecting the Yuri chibis while trying to close in on Yuri. MC is yelling at them in a feeble attempt to get them to stop, but they aren't listening. His repeated cries of “cease!” were barely audible over the plaintive shrieks of the chibis.

“If Yuri could get over herself and learn to appreciate that melee attacks are more effective, then none of this would have happened! Help me explain that to her, MC!” Natsuki shouts.

“W-Wait! There's a reason why we have so many chibis that can be thrown! It's the only way to attack from a safe distance! Not using them is not only unnecessarily limiting yourself… it's also a waste! You understand that, right, MC?” Yuri retorts.

“How would I know anything? I don't even have a chibi!” MC exclaims in exasperation while facepalming. Natsuki hits MC with her chibi, sending him flying in my direction. He hits the wall of my fort and drops to the ground. I guess you could say that… he has fallen for me.

Yuri and Natsuki continue their fight, Yuri retreating while Natsuki advances. Yuri soon reaches her castle made entirely of Yuri chibis, and the gates close as soon as she enters. Natsuki violently smashes her chibi at the gate like a battering ram, but to no avail.

Yuri soon emerges from the roof, and starts pouring a cauldron full of Yuri chibis over Natsuki. “Yuri! Come down here and fight me face to face, coward!” Natsuki angrily shakes her fist and yells.

“Make me,” Yuri calmly replies while continuing to rain down chibis from above.

“You asked for it!” Natsuki pauses to think for a moment, before apparently coming up with an idea. “Dark!” she exclaims.

As soon as the word left her mouth, all my chibis, including the ones I used to build my fort, jump. Naturally, my fort collapsed. As it crashes to the ground, Natsuki turns to look at me, visibly confused. “Dark!” she repeats, and all my chibis jump again.

“Pain! Alone! Death!” Natsuki exclaims, watching in horror as my chibis jump with each of her words. “What the hell? Why do you like such words, Sayori?”

“I've always liked them. You're just seeing it for the first time today…”

“Aw, man… I'm the last one here again!” Monika interjects as she walks towards us. Several Monika chibis appear on top of Natsuki and Yuri’s heads, crushing down on them.

“Are you trying to kill your club members? Freaking Monika…” Natsuki grumbles. As soon as she says ‘Monika’, the Monika chibis jump, stomping on Natsuki and Yuri’s heads. “Help me, Sayori!”

“Nope. This is your revolution for starting a retribution. You massacre-” I am interrupted by the sound of Yuri’s castle crashing to the ground. “You killed a lot of chibis and broke my heart, meanie!”


End file.
